Was All Well?
by HermioneBiersackAtHeart
Summary: When he asked for her help, she mindlessly agrees, not realising that doing so would mean spending 5 weeks alone with him, with her annoying cousin trying to hook them up...this was going to be fun. Not.
1. Leaving For The Trip

All was well.

The famous words my dad would tell me before bedtime, every time we finished reading that book serise _again_. Gosh, I was 15...I knew each book by heart word-for-word.

Let me introduce myself.

My name is Rosemarrie Weasley. Funny way of spelling it, huh? Well, that's my parents for you. I am currently 17 and already happily married to the man of my dreams...who I used to hate. Funny how things turn out that way.

It really did start over summer...stupid him and his ex girlfriend, none other than my best friend, Sydney Thomas. I have no idea how they started, neither of the blokes ("You think I'm a bloke?" my husband asked dramatically when he read this. He is such a drama queen...okay, now he wants me to at least say drama _king_.) would tell me. All I know is that when Sydney went "missing", and he wanted my help. "Missing" like that because I knew that she was just on vacation to America and grounded from owls because she was caught writing her stupid fanfiction for _The Hunger Games_, giving Katniss and Gale some...inapropriate encounters. Her mind is absolutally discusting.

So he came to the Burrow for help. He had asked Albus and I to help...Albus because he's Scorpius's BEST friend, attached at the hip, and me because I'm Sid's BFF. (He claims now that he knew what he was doing all along...I'm not stupid though, buddy, for when you read this.) After telling Harry and dad that we were going to go to Diagon Alley for some special icecream, we left.

We were able to get away with it because we've been pushed together by our parents for ages, with wishes to create more Weasley-Potters. But me and Al never liked eachother that way, we were just close friends. Al, my husband and I were gone longer than expected, though, 5 weeks at the least. We sort of maybe lost track of the , we _did_ loose track of time...just adding that so I don't upset Mr. Honesty over here, breathing down my neck while I'm trying to bloody write! But I love him anyway.

Oh, did you want to know who my husband is? Well, just read on. But be patient...I'll give you some time to place bets for fun!

**A/N: What do you think of it? I'm semi-proud, honestly :) I do want to say JustSuperNMeuncle on gave me the idea with their story All Was Well :) Now, because of the age limit, I couldn't read it, but I watched the trailer and it sparked :)**

**Those who leave kind and helpful reviews will be given a cyber-cookie :D**

**Those who leave kind but non-helpful will recieve a half-eaten cyber-cookie :)**

**Those who leave mean but helpful reviews wil be poked with a stick, then given a cookie :P**

**Those who leave mean and non-helpful reveiws will just be poked with a stick :(**

**And no, my other stories are not abandoned, I don't do that. I just took a break from writing Harry Potter...I'm writing a real book in my journal called _Together Enemies_**

. **Maybe you'll be able to buy it at bookstores some day, when I'm famous lol :)**


	2. Onion Rings and Kidnapper Notes

The question is answered, world! Or maybe later. Yeah, later would be better.

So my future husband, Al and I grabbed our Nimbus 3002s and kicked off of the ground. I was the only one in our little group who actually did know where Sid had escaped off to, so I decided to have some fun with it. I lead the boys to America, oh yes, but instead of leading them off to Orlando, Florida, where Sydney _really _was, I took them to Toledo, Ohio, where the U.S.A.'s Ministry of Magic was located. Well, not quite...the Ministry was located about an hour by car and 5 minutes on broomstick away from Toledo in a little town named Ada. But Toledo was bigger, and easier to find.

We landed behind a Burger King resturaunt, careful not to be seen by a muggle. We hid our brooms under Albus's invisibility cloak, which he had stolen from his dad's office one day when he was 11. He was 13 during our trip.

We walked inside, and it was like absolutally _nothing _that we'd ever seen before. It was you're average muggle resturaunt...but we aren't muggles, are we? We had no idea what to do at first. We walked up to the counter, and the lady asked us what we wanted.

My husband, who had done this before, swaggered (He made me write that...and he just told me to shut up sarcastically...) up to the counter.

"One box of onion rings to share and 3 sodas." He spoke loudly and clearly. She nodded and pushed some bottons on that strange object that was in front of her. (My husband says it's a cash register, and I happily replied that I don't give a damn and would rather tell the story the way I'd like to, thank you very much.)(Now he's mad at me for saying "damn" in my story, the anti-swearing freak. That's bullshit...okay, that one was to just get on his nerves.)

She told my husband the cost...it was something dollers and something sense. (Dollars and cents, sorry grammer freak husband.) Great...I'd barely mastered the English muggle money system, now I had to learn American, too? Great, just great.

A few minutes after my spouse paid for our food, we sat down and the tray was brought to us. My husband got root beer to drink, Al got Dr. Pepper, and I just stuck with good old rasberry iced tea. The onion rings were put in the middle of the table we shared as we talked about out plans for Sid.

I had an evil plan that I'd set up before we left. I'd scibbled on a piece of parchment "Tom took me...in Ada with Ms. Parkinson...help ASAP...In torture...Hurry!" I'd made it look like the note was rushed, as if she would get in trouble for writing it.

Albus put an onion ring around his first finger and laughed. I swatted his arm and pulled out the note.

"I got this from Sydney just before you came." I said, and I handed the note to my future hubby. (He just asked me what that meant, and I just shook my head and laughed...which made him really mad, which made me laugh harder.) He read it over, and looked up at me with those big, ice-y, grey eyes looked at me with tears held back fighting to fall. He looked strait into my eyes, making guilt flood down my body. _Dammit!_ I thought angerly.

"I'm sorry." I managed out, only because it really was true. (My spouse has no just realised that I added in his tears and is furious, which is enertaining on my part!) He shook his head.

"It's not you're fault, Rose. You didn't give her to Tom." He looked truly sorry for me, too. It really wasn't helping.

I suppose I should mention that Tom was Bellatrix Lestrange's son, who was now in his late 20s. He fled the country as soon as the war broke out to avoid Azkaban.

Tears were falling from my husband's eyes as he whispered "I need her."

My husband is Samuel Green Malfoy.

**A/N: Really stumped you there, didn't I? :) Don't worry, you'll understand in chapter 3 :) I did find the All Was Well story on fanfiction, so yay! :) Here's the link:**

.net/s/4316193/1/bAll_b_Was_bWell_b

**The cookie/stick rule still remains. Have a nice night...I'm going to sleep! :)))**


End file.
